Bacon
Old Days Forgotten In the early days of Bacon starting out in the Jedi Academy game he went by many different names. *Darth Vader(being a noob) *Zack the Ripper *Master Fett Later he would stick with Bacon in 2007. As he started out he never really stuck to a single server or made friends from day one because he was new like everyone else. He did while not named bacon at the time joined different clans such as popular guilds like JAWA when they first started out. But in the end he just stopped wearing the tags and never went back. Joining the Dark Jedi's In future years he would join the GSA (Galaxy Station Assassins) guild just to join a clan. Now he didn't last long due to the clan always inactive and server suddenly stopped being online he later joined a server named "Zaps Free Server" which he later joined more often. It was there he met unknown to him two members from GSA Malice & Avatar who would recruit him into the Jedi Empire under the Darkness side of the clan. Birth of a new Empire After the first set of months in the guild its leaders got into a feud between changes and in the end the two split the clan apart taking what members who would follow with them. Bacon remained with Malice side and forged the Dark Jedi Empire. In the few weeks after the break up the clan was built up, Malice was the Lord, Avatar became the master and mentor of Bacon who raised to the ranks to Sith Guardian(Later changed too Inferno Guardian) and became a true member. The End of the darkness In the year of 2007 the clan suffered a blow that broke the clan. Lords stopped supporting the server, Forums became unusable and members stopped appearing. It came to say goodbye to the empire and leave once again to the galaxy to search for a new place to call home. Bacon and Flame another fellow member were the last to keep in contact and the only ones to remember it. Rebuilding the Guild After a year in 2008 Bacon decided with the help of Flame to reconstruct the clan once again. Using what information that had and remembered, Bacon made the server and Flame created the forums. Both did what they could and sure enough players began showing up and requesting to join. Recruiting Members Getting members wasn't an easy task as every player in Jedi Academy wanted a to join a populated server or clan that has reputation to show off. But sure enough in a few weeks and months he gotten a fine set of members to call friends and brothers. It was great joy to have gotten some members in the new built empire he once called home to share it with. Problem Players Like many Jedi Academy players and clans there are those players out there that have nothing better to do but ruin the good times and smaller clans time with the games exploits or cause the members problems. Most troublesome problem was a player named Korn who had a habit of being a foul mouth and exploiting the game to help his favor. Another was a group everyone knew about the "R" who named is unknown. They were a group of players who caused problems by changing names to match the clans players and posing as them, using exploits and calling them hacks to make players freak out, and harassing players who weren't part of the clan to get them to leave. Luck would have it they after awhile gave up and left the clan alone. Foes from Within In every clan there is a darkness that threatens it. They would be called Glarrion & Leadarc. Good players that were recruited by bacon himself during the early ages so they became trusted members. Leadarc was the first to go. He wanted to be great, he demanded power and would do anything to have it. It was given too him yet wanted more, he wanted to be the Leader so he left the clan to forge his own. Glarrion also a noble member was bacon very first ranked Master. He saw bacon as a virus, a disease that was too stupid of a player to follow so he followed leadarc and joined him. After such events other members left DJE and joined Leadarc and Glarrion clan making the guild fall apart, Even bacon equal fighter Sandra left to join Glarrion. Aftermath In the end of the issue with leadarc and glarrion, things didn't stay that way for long. Little by little glarrion took over Leadarc own clan changing it later with the help of his own members recruited by him. In doing so Leadarc feeling alone plead to be brought back to the Dark Jedi Empire. He was allowed but had to remain in the pits of being a Student to learn from his mistakes. But things never lasted long. Currently Not much has changed besides a few Ranks changed to fit the Dark Jedi ways. Fewer members then before with little to none active. Bacon is as always bored but remains around and active to look for new members. Jedi Academy is an old game and few players play it anymore but maybe soon. Habits & Traits *Bacon has a sorta fear of jawas. When he sees one he has to kill it. *Can be lazy and be found sleeping or lazying around. *Dislikes stupid people with no common sense. *Rather solve a problem then let it continue. Saber Style Bacon choice of style is a mix of acting drunk and bait+switch. Mostly is just includes bacon baiting his target into his field of attack and switching over between stances, never using the same twice as well dancing around, rolling, jumping around, backflipping. Category:Roster